


The Legend of the Black Dagger

by weightedlive



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pining, pirate stuff, updates sundays and wednesdays!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedlive/pseuds/weightedlive
Summary: After plundering a royal trade ship too close to the island nation of Fallinel, the crew of the Black Dagger is being hunted by the Elven royal navy. Their escape brings them knowledge of the nefarious plans of the Abernant family, who are seeking to start a war with the nation of Solace. The crew resolves themselves to stop the Abernants before it’s too late.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. Fabian

It was not a wild storm, nor the sound of naval trumpets blaring, nor the nightmares of falling into a sea of gold that stirred Fabian awake, but the gentle rocking of the ship, as the sunlight that streamed in through the window warmed his face. 

It was rare that he woke up like this - uneventfully- and Fabian allowed himself to open his good eye to the calm morning on the sea. He listened to the sound of the waves as they lazily grazed the hull of the ship and the soft snoring of Hangman while he slept against Fabian’s desk. The smell of smoke was comforting instead of dreadful, the hellhound rolled onto his back and locked his glowing gaze with Fabian’s.

“Good morning, Hangman,” Fabian whispered, to which the Hangman responded by leaping to his feet and vaulting up to lick Fabian’s face with his fiery tongue.

“Stop! Stop!” Fabian protested as he pushed Hangman back down to the deck. Fabian sat up and stretched, the satisfying _pop_ sounds that came from his back welcome, as they indicated he had gotten some decent sleep for once.

The moment of peace lasted just that long as the responsibilities of his captainship presented themselves in a pounding knock on his cabin door. Fabian leapt to his feet and took two long strides to the door, the Hangman right at his heels. He pulled the door open to see Gorgug, his hand positioned to knock again, a look of worry on his face. 

“Good morning, Gorgug.” Fabian said coolly. He stifled a yawn and leaned against the frame of the door. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

“Good morning, Captain,” Gorgug spoke all in one breath. “There’s a message from our informant on the mainland, it’s urgent.”

Fabian smiled and sighed. “Of course there is. I can never get one minute of peace around here, can I?”

Surprisingly, Gorgug’s serious façade remained as stoic as before, unusual for someone who normally served as a calming agent when Fabian was acting far too serious. The smile dropped from Fabian’s face as he straightened himself up. 

“I’ll be out in two minutes.” He said, Gorgug nodded and turned away. 

Fabian threw his clothes and shoes on quickly, tying his hair up with a handkerchief he’d taken off an enemy captain in one of their latest raids. He eyed the rapier resting on his desk - one of the last gifts he had received from his father. He stood still for a moment, eyed the blade with vigor. He scolded himself for his grogginess allowing him to become distracted and strode out to the main deck, where Gorgug, Fig, and Riz stood anxiously around a falcon sitting on the rail. He recognized the bird as Gilear’s instantly, and the scarlet ribbon tied to its foot confirmed his fears of the severity of the message: _you’re in danger_.

“When did it arrive?” He asked, gently stroking the bird’s head.

“Less than five minutes ago,” Riz replied. “We haven’t read the letter yet.”

“ _You_ haven’t read the letter yet,” Fig chimed in. “based on whatever ass-licking honor code burned into your skull or whatever…”

Fabian brushed off Fig’s comments, but Riz was clearly more annoyed than he was.

“Is it ass-licking to respect the authority of your captain? Or did you never learn that in whatever cave you were pulled out of?”

“Shut up, I don’t have time to keelhaul you if we’ve got royals up our asses.” Fig scoffed and turned away, while Riz reached to his side for his pistol, fire in his eyes.

“Riz,” Fabian said sternly. He stared at his friend pointedly until his hand fell back to his side. Riz took a step back from Fig towards the falcon, who kept his gaze on Fabian. 

“You two can sort this out later, let me read this.” He looked to Fig, who handed him a small piece of parchment rolled into a tube. Fabian unfurled it as Riz began to stroke the bird’s head. The writing was rushed and smudged in places, not a helpful factor considering Gilear’s handwriting wasn’t the neatest in the first place, but he eventually deciphered it.

_CAPTAIN SEACASTER,_

_I apologize for the blood and pudding stains on the parchment, Baxter knocked over my bowl while I was writing this and when I attempted to shoo him away he raked his talons up my arm and I had to have the cleric revive me in order to continue writing._

_To the message: I regret to inform you that news of your most recent raid on the trade ship heading for the mainland has reached the royals. The king is furious about the goods lost, and the princess Aelwyn has expressed an interest in taking command of the naval fleet in order to catch you herself._

_If you are not aware, your raid comes on the tail of the kidnapping of the princess Adaine and the castle’s chief cleric. The king and queen are of the belief that your crew are the ones responsible, and are mobilizing the naval forces as I write. Although I am aware that you would not do such a thing, my attempts to dissuade the royals have fallen on deaf ears._

_It would be in your best interest to flee from the kingdom’s waters, as far as you can make it before you reach Spyre. I know of a man who can grant you and your crew protection should you land in the nation of Solace. I can message you once more should you take up this offer._

_Stay strong and proud, Fabian. I wish you a safe journey and a plentiful bounty._

_Best Wishes, Gilear Faeth_

_P.s. please feed Baxter, he will attack me again otherwise and I don’t think the clerics would like to utilize another revivify on me._

“Shit,” Fabian cursed as he looked to Baxter, who was now nuzzling Riz’s hand affectionately.

“I had the same feeling.” Fig said, crossing her arms. 

A hurricane of thoughts clouded Fabian’s head. He cursed his ambition for thinking they could take the trade ship unnoticed. It had gone so smoothly that at the time, he had thought it was too good to be true. This moment proved he had been right.

“What does it say?” Riz asked, narrowing his brows at Fabian’s distant expression.

He swallowed the fear in his throat. “The king knows about our last raid. The navy is searching for us.” He paused. “They think we’ve taken the princess Adaine and their chief cleric. I don’t believe they’re going to be willing to negotiate should they catch us.”

Fabian saw as Gogug’s face turned pale while the words sunk in. His first mate cast his eyes to the deck and slumped his shoulders.

“Mother of Sol...” Gorgug’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“What should we do, Captain?” Fig asked. Her expression had morphed to a sober intensity, rather uncommon for her. She knew the severity of the situation.

Fabian took in a breath to speak but instead sighed as he looked out toward the horizon. The sea was calm today, gentle waves rippling outwards as the ship cut through the water like a blade. There were few clouds in the sky, the sun gently warming Fabian’s skin and causing the water to shimmer like precious stones.

The ocean was a beast Fabian had known all his life. Living on Leviathan with an infamous pirate captain for a father, he had grown up surrounded by the smell of brine and the sound of waves crashing as he drifted off to sleep. It was his home. The song of the sea ran through his veins as if it was his blood, the very life source of his being. He was always confident sailing through the vastness, but now he stood at the rail completely unsure of his next move.

_What should I do, Papa?_

“We have a meeting with the rest of the crew,” The sound of his voice surprised Fabian. It was as though his father had answered for him, the grit in his voice noticeable in his words. “We’ll agree on a course of action together.” His chest swelled with confidence as Fig nodded.

“I’ll go get the others.”

Fabian leaned against the mainmast as his crew assembled before him. Gorgug and Fig stood side by side, Gorgug still looking as though he had just seen a ghost. Fabian considered excusing him, but he knew that would just make him more upset. Gorgug didn’t like to talk about his life with the royal navy, and nobody was dense enough to pry.

Fabian steeled himself as Riz brought Ragh, Tracker, and Zelda up from their quarters and his crew surrounded him.

“Alright,” Fabian started. He cursed himself for the uncertainty in his voice. “I received a message from Gilear this morning. The king has gotten word of our raid on the trade ship a few weeks back and the navy is on their way to capture us.”

Ragh raised the eyebrow visible from his eyepatch but did not look shocked. “What would they do if they found us?” Fabian’s silence gave him the answer, and his expression dropped.

“So what the hell are we gonna do?” Tracker asked. She gave Fabian a knowing look as Fig interrupted his response.

“What we do best.” Her smile was sinister. “Blow them up and take no prisoners. We’ve handled far worse than whatever these pansy _royals_ can come at us with.”

Fabian caught Gorgug’s eye, this time the expression across his face was clear to him: fear. Fabian had only met the Elven naval officers in passing, but he knew their reputation for brutal punishments of pirates, especially those who directly interfered with their business. Still, the only proof he needed for their savagery was the gallery of pale scars that crossed Gorgug’s back and arms.

“We can’t seek them out. They’re the most powerful navy in the world, and considering the bounty on all of our heads, I don’t think we’re in a position to assume they’ll hold back their forces.” Fabian eyed Fig and stopped her protest with his expression.

“Gilear said that if we desire, and this is only if we all agree,” He started to explain. “We could find safety in Solace. Not permanently, but just long enough to get the royals off our backs.”

He looked to his crew for their reactions. Fig was clearly less than pleased with the idea but seemed to begrudgingly understand it was the best option for them. Riz, Tracker, Ragh, and Zelda nodded at the suggestion, and Gorgug appeared to have no reaction at all, eyes turned to the deck once again.

“Any objections to that plan?” Fabian asked. Fig moved a hand to her hips and narrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah, what the hell are we gonna do about the next raid with all of this going on? We’re only a day away from the ship. Do we just change course entirely?”

Fabian ignored the bitter twinge in her voice. He held his head high, jaw set. 

“We go forward with the raid.” There was a small noise of protest from Gorgug, but Fabian continued without addressing it. “You’re right, we’re already this close. And this ship isn’t one going back to the King. We’ll continue on course and take them down. Then we sail to Solace richer than the Devil himself.”

Fig’s cunning smile returned as she nodded in agreement. Fabian turned to face his crew and raised her voice.

“All those in favor, say aye!”

“ _Aye_!” 

Fabian smiled. “Excellent. Let’s keep on with our usual duties for today.”

Fabian started towards the upper deck, past Gorgug’s attempts to get his attention. He needed to take a minute for himself, as well as to write back Gilear before Baxter got bored and flew away.


	2. Gorgug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorgug and Zelda share a tender moment. Fig tells a story.

Gorgug stood at the bow of the ship and felt the cool, salty breeze run through his hair as he stared out at the sea. 

Sundown on The Black Dagger had a way of lifting Gorgug’s spirits, no matter how the day had gone. The gentle lapping of waves against the hull of the ship soothed his anxieties and the beautiful painted colors of the sky were like a dream.

He had been thinking about the possibility of the navy catching up to them before they could get a safe distance away all day. It had been a long time since he had faced a naval officer, but the thought still created a whirlwind in his guts. 

He was keenly aware of the scars that tattooed his skin, and the memories of their origin came back to him in flashes throughout the day,

_ “You’re a worthless maggot, Thistlespring!”  _

_ “You can’t even tie a blasted knot right without help.” _

_ “Take off your shirt, half-breed. You’re not going anywhere.” _

“Gorgug?” A soft voice broke the memory that played across his mind. Gorgug turned to see Zelda, arms clasped behind her back.

“Hey Zelda, I didn’t hear you come down here.” He said. Zelda laughed timidly and her hair fell across her eyes.

“Yeah, normally the hooves give me away.” She met Gorgug’s gaze for a fraction of a second before she scoffed to herself. “That was dumb. Uh, Supper’s ready, I didn’t want you to miss it.”

“Thanks, Zelda. I’ll be there in a second.” Gorgug looked back to the horizon, where the sun had sunk until it rested just above the waves. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed the golden light to wash over him like a cleansing bath.

Gorgug felt as Zelda stepped up next to him against the rail and placed a ginger hand on his.

“I, uh, also noticed that you looked really upset when Fabian told us about the letter. Are you okay?”

Gorgug sighed and looked down at Zelda, whose eyes glowed in the golden twilight. He could have stared at her like this for hours, allowed himself to forget the worries of the navy approaching their ship. He wanted Zelda to be someone he could hold when the memories and nightmares got too intense to bear on his own.

“I’m…” He began, but his eyes fell to his feet. “I’m afraid.” His voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to face them. I was  _ one _ of them a few years ago. I…”

Zelda gently squeezed Gorgug’s hand, and he met her eyes, which brimmed with tears.

“You are one of the strongest people I know, Gorgug.” She said. “And not just in the physical way.”

Gorgug chuckled at that while Zelda continued. “No matter what happens - if they find us or we get to Solace without a problem - you are still the guy who made it out. You’re your own man, Gorgug.”

Gorgug tried to express his gratitude with words, but all that came out was a stifled sob. He shut his eyes tight and squeezed Zelda’s hand. He felt Zelda touch his back comfortingly and his eyes shot open as he lurched away from Zelda, eyes wide.

She stared at him in shock, her hand still held up where his back had been seconds ago.

“Sorry,” Gorgug muttered. “I’m not…” He finished the sentence to himself.  _ I’m not ready for that yet, the memories are too bad. I wish I could be close to you but I’m too afraid. _

Zelda cleared her throat. “It’s okay.” Her words were clipped, and Gorgug felt the sting of regret shoot through his chest like an arrow. “Let’s just go to dinner.”

Gorgug agreed solemnly and followed behind Zelda. He tentatively reached out a hand to hers but pulled away just before he could build up the nerve.

The crew had set up a circle of crates and barrels around the steel fire pit they had taken off a passenger ship, a roaring fire blazed in the center, and illuminated the faces of Gorgug’s crewmates with harsh shadows.

Gorgug dug into his serving of stew and successfully hid his disgust at the bitter taste of the presumably rotting meat that had been used. Fabian was an excellent captain, but gods he was a terrible cook.

Zelda, who sat beside him, appeared to have a similar reaction to the meal but was much less subtle about it than Gorgug, which was a first. Gorgug privately thought to himself that she still decided to sit next to him, so that must be a good thing.

“What’s the story for tonight, Fig?” Fabian asked as he settled onto one of the crates they had arranged as a makeshift table.

Fig’s smile glowed in the light of the sunset. She stood up from her crate, waving her fingers and taking on a mystical tone of voice.

“Tonight’s legend starts with a young half-elf returning with his crew from a tragic, bloody war.” Fig turned to Fabian, winking at him. “The original story has a human, but I think you’re a much more interesting subject than Odysseus.”

The crew chuckled at that, and Gorgug found himself delighted to see Fabian’s beaming smile. He needed to smile more often.

“As he sails back, his crew tired, hungry; they pass through a misty cove, wrought with dangerous rocks that could raze their ship in mere moments.”

“But suddenly,” Fig exclaimed, turning to Riz with a flourish of her tail. “The sound of enchanting voices stopped the navigator in his tracks. He flung himself overboard in search of the sound, and the captain, the wittiest of them all, came up with a plan to save the rest of his crew.”

“For the record, I would not throw myself overboard if I heard some woman singing.” Riz rolled his eyes.

“Well then, you were thrown off by the incredibly sexy tiefling who thought you needed to loosen up a little bit.” She huffed. Fig took a moment to compose herself and resumed the tale.

“They were to lash themselves to the ship and plug their ears with wax in order to keep from killing themselves on the rocks.” Fig mimicked her hands being tied and then covered her ears. She stalked over to Fabian as she continued, her voice low.

“But the captain was determined to hear the song of the sirens. He had heard tales of their power from his father, how sailors who survived their song would become the wisest captains on the sea.”

Fig slid behind Fabian, her hands grasped his shoulders as she stared out at the crew. “Many men had tried to resist the calling of the sirens and failed, but this captain withstood their song, even as he resisted against his bindings and screamed to be cut loose.”

“What did he hear?” Fabian asked with wide eyes that sparkled in the glow from the flame.

Fig smiled and her fangs glistened. “The sirens sing of your deepest desires, dreams that you may not have even admitted to yourself yet. So you tell me, Captain Seacaster, what do  _ you  _ desire?”

Even in the dimming light, Gorgug could see as Fabian’s cheeks flushed while he let out a nervous laugh. Gorgug noticed him quickly glance across the fire, but didn’t pay any mind to who it was or what that could mean.

Fabian cleared his throat as he sat up and puffed out his chest. “My greatest desire is to sail the seas with my incredible crew until the day I am killed by my son,” He paused. “Or daughter,” He continued.

“That’s sweet.” Ragh smiled at Fabian.

“Of course it is, I’m a very sweet person.” Fabian declared. The crew laughed with him as Fabian turned to face Fig.

“So, what’s the rest of the story?”

Fig rolled her eyes. “Unless you want to spend the entire night listening to the escapades of a long-dead human, I think the show’s over for tonight.” 

There were some grumbles of disappointment from the crew, but Fabian stood up from his seat and held his head up high.

“Then I guess I’ll have to take over. Who would like to hear about the time my father defeated a mind flayer in combat and then ate him for dinner?”

As the light faded from the sky and the crew of The Black Dagger joked and laughed with one another, Gorgug took the time to cherish the time with his friends. He eagerly listened to Fabian recount his father’s defeat of the infamous Captain James Whitclaw with a smile. In between the laughter, Gorgug found that Zelda had gently interlaced their fingers and rubbed calming circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Gorgug felt a mote of light grow warm in his chest as a euphoric feeling spread over his entire body.

Through the many stories shared that evening, Zelda and Gorgug held each other without words, and even as Zelda leaned against Gorgug’s shoulder he did not shy away from her. Instead, he leaned into her touch and watched the flames dance before him.


	3. Riz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz worries. Fabian helps.

Riz couldn’t fall asleep that night.

A lack of sleep was a normal occurrence for Riz, though. His mind was too full of what needed to be done tomorrow and how it would be so much easier to get it done today. He had spent many nights crouched beside an oil lamp as he scribbled out scenarios for raids and determined the fastest way to get to their desired location.

Tonight was different however, Riz noted, as he paced along the deck of The Black Dagger under the moonlight. A gentle breeze swept his hair into his eyes, but Riz did not even notice, his mind too occupied with the day’s information.

The navy was tracking them, and they hadn’t been as careful as they could have in the last raid, and that was probably Riz’s fault. If it weren't for him, they wouldn’t be in this situation at all.

Riz released the grip he had on his hair, unaware that he had been slowly tearing out strands while pacing the deck.

As much as Riz wanted a plan of how to evade the navy to be at the forefront of his mind, he couldn’t help but think far too deeply about what had happened at dinner.

_“So you tell me, Captain Seacaster, what do you desire.”_

_It was only for a moment, but Fabian’s eyes locked with Riz’s, and Riz nearly felt his heart stop in his chest. The moment of intensity evaporated just as soon as it had begun, but Riz still felt the warmth burning at his cheeks long after Fabian had looked away from him._

It was incredibly frustrating. One look from Fabian and Riz was thrown off for the rest of the night. He had no idea why his friend had such a profound effect on him, especially when any other member of the crew could look at him and he wouldn’t even bat an eye.

There was something about the way Fabian had looked at him, right after Fig asked about what he desired. Of all the battle plans he had analyzed and plots he had unraveled, the feeling he got when Fabian smiled at him or agreed with his plan was more complex than anything else he had studied.

Riz pushed the thought aside and continued to pace the deck. He needed a pen and paper to write down everything he was thinking, or at least someone he could bounce ideas off of. He glanced back at the door of Fabian’s cabin; the dim yellow light from his lantern still glowed even at this hour of the night.

Riz ignored the twisting in his gut as he approached the door and quietly knocked. He toyed with the idea of running back to his hammock and lying awake there for the rest of the night just so he didn’t have to face Fabian, but that plan fell flat as the cabin door slowly opened.

Fabian was in his nightclothes, which was to say that he was only wearing a thin pair of shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination. Riz firmly held his gaze at Fabian’s face, jaw clenched so as to not look down.

“Riz…” Fabian stifled a yawn. “Why are you still awake?”

“Why are you?” Riz quipped. A small smile flashed across Fabian’s face, which sent a positive signal straight to Riz’s brain.

“Couldn’t sleep. You?” Fabian asked. He leaned against the door lazily, which showed off his lean body quite well. Not that Riz was looking.

“Yeah.” Riz started. “I’ve been thinking about the letter. What do we do? There are so many factors in this that could go wrong so fast if they aren’t planned perfectly-”

Fabian cut him off. “Okay, you want to talk about plans, come inside so you don’t wake up everyone else.” He pushed the door open to allow Riz to step inside.

Fabian led the way over to his desk but did not sit in the gilded armchair that his father had stolen from a navy ship years ago. Instead, he leaned against the front, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Riz with a look Riz couldn’t decipher.

Hangman was positioned beside Fabian’s feet as always. He let out a low growl as Riz approached the desk, flaming eyes trained on Riz like he was ready to pounce at any moment.

Riz didn’t mind keeping a distance from Hangman. Ever since he had joined Fabian’s crew, the hellhound had shown a profound dislike of Riz, and he could never figure out why. Riz began pacing again as he started to explain his thought process to Fabian.

“If we’re still planning on raiding that supply ship, we can have that settled by midday tomorrow, which gives us time to head towards Solace without any interference from the navy-”

Fabian contributed a hum of agreement, but his expression was somewhere else - far away. He was staring at Riz so intensely Riz thought he may burst into flames.

Riz stopped pacing and took a step closer to Fabian, which prompted another growl from Hangman that Riz ignored.

“Are you listening to me?” He asked pointedly.

A sly smile crept across Fabian’s face. “You’re worried about something.”

“Yeah, about the fact that the navy is hunting us down-”

“Not just that,” Fabian interrupted. He stood to his full height and looked down at Riz quizzically like he was a puzzle Fabian was trying to solve. “You’re worried about something else, too.” 

Panic began to rise in Riz’s chest. Had Fabian figured out what Riz was feeling before he did? If so, what did that mean was about to happen? How could he have figured it out when even Riz didn’t know what the feeling was?

“How can you tell?” Riz asked, his voice was a touch higher than usual.

“You don’t pace when you’re talking about raid plans. You only do that when you’re thinking about something you have no idea how to handle.”

Riz was speechless. He opened his mouth to respond, dismiss Fabian, and continue talking about the clearly more important matter at hand, but no words came out.

“So, I’m right I see.” Fabian smiled. Riz chewed on the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms as he tried to hide how impressed he was that Fabian had noticed that he was unnerved at all.

“We can talk about it, you know.” Fabian stepped forward so he was directly in front of Riz. “If you’d like.” He added.

Riz pressed his claws into his palm as he contemplated his response. He could tell Fabian that it was him who was making him worry, who had been making him worry for the past two years. Or, he noted, he could lie and save it for another day, or maybe never tell Fabian at all.

“Captain-” He started, but was quickly interrupted by Fabian.

“Riz.” The tone of Fabian’s voice stopped Riz in his tracks. “Before I am your captain, I am your friend, okay?” He placed a hand on Riz’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. 

“I am here for you, no matter what.”

Riz felt the warmth on his ears spread to his cheeks but made a point to ignore it. He broke his gaze away from Fabian’s and leaned into the hand resting on his shoulder, but still felt Fabian’s eyes on him.

“It’s Leviathan.” He said, which wasn’t necessarily a lie. He had been thinking about his time on Leviathan a lot recently since it was nearing three years since he joined Fabian’s crew. So many things had changed since he had left, he couldn’t help but remember where he had been compared to where he was now.

Fabian nodded knowingly. He didn’t know everything about what had happened to Riz on Leviathan, Riz had always been very careful about what he shared, but he was sympathetic nonetheless.

“Here,” Fabian said as he turned Riz towards the bed tucked into the corner of the cabin. The sheets were crisply folded, clearly unused in some time. Riz didn’t know why Fabian refused to use his bed but didn’t give it another thought as Fabian settled onto the mattress.

“Tell me what’s on your mind.” He said. His hand still rested on Riz’s shoulder, but Riz didn’t mind, even though he was keenly aware of the contact.

Riz began carefully recounting some of the memories that had crossed his mind in the past few weeks while Fabian listened intently and nodded along to Riz’s words.

Riz finally fell asleep leaning against Fabian, who had wrapped his arm around Riz’s shoulder and held him close. He had no nightmares that night.


	4. Fig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fig writes. A stranger approaches The Black Dagger. A storm comes in.

Fig woke up just before the sunrise and quickly started working.

The first few drafts had been messy, rambling, and generally unreadable. She had improved after discarding the first three, but still could not bring herself to declare it “perfect.”

Ayda Aguefort deserved something perfect, something that would blow her away so that Fig could sweep her off her feet. Fig pictured her as she wrote and hummed the melody that had been stuck in her head for days. 

The lyrics were always the hardest part of writing, and Fig’s insistence on making the perfect song in order to seduce Ayda did not make it any easier.

She sat in the crow’s nest, far from any distractions from her work. The water was choppy and a salty wind shook the rigging. In the distance, Fig could see the beginning swirls of storm clouds but pushed the observation aside in favor of her song. She plucked a few notes on her guitar and hummed along to match the pitch. She quickly scribbled down the notes as a gust of wind made the crow’s nest rattle.

A sudden clap of thunder startled Fig so much that she nearly jumped out of her skin. The storm clouds had begun to form a vortex over the ocean about 100 miles from The Black Dagger. At the base of the vortex, Fig could see a shadowy outline of a ship that seemed to be dragging the storm clouds behind it as it cut through the waves. 

Although it was miles away, Fig could see the distant ship was approaching fast - directly towards The Black Dagger.

_ Did they already catch up to us? _ Fig wondered to herself as she scrambled down the mast as fast as she could. The moment her boots touched the deck, she sprinted towards the bell at the helm and began to shout.

“Ship approaching! Wake up, you lazy bastards! Royals up our ass!” She amplified her voice with a quick cantrip that was sure to wake up her crewmates but still rang the bell with such vigor it looked as though it was about to shatter.

True to form, Fabian was the first to bolt out of his quarters, Riz in tow. Fig didn’t even acknowledge the surprise appearance of Riz, too occupied with the task at hand.

“Fig!” Fabian shouted up at her, sword already drawn. “What the hell is happening?”

Fig pointed to the vortex and growing storm clouds, now even closer. “Ship approaching from the south, they’ve got to be royals.”

Gorgug, Zelda, Tracker, and Ragh barreled up from below deck just as Fabian whipped around to face the approaching ship. It was close enough to see the flags now, and to Fig’s surprise, there were no royal colors on the mast. 

“Man the cannons and draw your weapons. They may not be royals, but if they’re looking for a fight, they’re getting one.” Fabian said. He turned to Riz and nodded up towards the helm. 

“Gun it straight for ‘em. They’ll be sorry they found us.” Riz nodded and leaped up next to Fig and took the wheel.

Fig heard the rudder groan as Riz turned the ship towards the approaching vessel. She rushed down to meet Fabian, who looked up at a whirling vortex that was approaching just as fast as the ship and narrowed his eye.

“Gods, are they causing that?” He asked nobody in particular. Fig shrugged and shot a glance back at Gorgug and Ragh, who began to sharpen their weapons with stones as Tracker and Zelda wrapped their hands with cloth.

“Do you think they’ll stop it once they reach us?” Fig asked. Fabian pursed his lips and clenched his jaw. Fig could see as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

“If they don’t, we have to stop it ourselves.”

Fig smiled and fire crackled at her fingertips. “Perfect.”

By the time the ship was about 200 yards away, the crew of The Black Dagger was ready. Fabian stood at the front, his scarlet captain’s coat billowing behind him from the forceful winds. Gorgug and Ragh stood at his side and brandished their weapons, Fig with Zelda and Tracker, ready to unleash hellish flame on whoever had dared to start a fight with them.

The approaching ship’s hull was stained black, the deck just as dark. There was no visible crew that Fig could see, only a solitary figure at the wheel with his eyes cast out to the horizon.

Fabian took a step forward. “State your name and your business or prepare to die!”

His voice was drowned out by the wind, but the figure seemed to have no issue hearing him. 

The figure began to walk down the deck and approached the rail. As he got closer, Fig could see wisps of shadow and flame surrounding him. His face was too shrouded to make out, but with a snap of his fingers, the figure suddenly grew curled ruby red horns from his forehead. His drab garb was replaced with a leather coat lined with red silk as a devilish sneer crossed his face and Fig could see fangs resting on his lip.

“Captain Seacaster,” The tiefling spoke. “Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Even with the storm roiling around them, the tiefling’s voice was clear as a bell and surprisingly high. Fabian puffed out his chest and held his head up.

“I find it rather flattering that you know my name, but in order for this exchange to be fair, I’d recommend you tell me yours.” He said.

The clarity of Fabian’s voice made Fig realize that with the tiefling’s ship so close, they were now in the eye of the storm. A maelstrom of water and dark clouds perfectly encircled the two ships. Fig felt the crackle of electricity rising in the air and held her guitar close.

“Me?” The tiefling raised an eyebrow. “You can call me Spells, Captain Seacaster.”

A swirling ball of flame appeared in Spell’s hand as his eyes glowed bright orange. “I believe you have been given credit for my work, Captain. And I can’t have that.”

“And what would that work be?” Fabian asked. Spells narrowed his eyes and a sinister smile spread across his face.

“Only the best captains on the sea can capture a royal princess and escape unscathed. You don’t have the skill to pull something off like that, and yet you’re the one being hunted by the navy.” He paused and looked down at the fire that encircled his hand. “I figured I would save them the trouble.”

In the blink of an eye, an entire crew of tiefling pirates materialized behind Spells on the deck, swords drawn. Fig saw a flash of surprise in Fabian’s eyes, but he covered it well.

“I’d love to see you try.” He sneered and leaped from The Black Dagger onto the deck of Spell’s ship.


	5. Adaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaine recalls her kidnapping by Johnny Spells and his crew. She and Kristen devise a plan to escape their captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed release of this chapter! I ended up getting a concussion this past Thursday and wasn't able to work on my computer for a few days. nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Adaine wasn’t sure how long they had been under the deck of the ship. 

The darkness made it hard to tell whether it was night or day. She had exhausted herself the first night from using every spell she could think of against the ropes that bound her and Kristen to no avail. She had tranced intermittently while Kristen told stories to pass the time.

Adaine sat with her back against the wall, staring across the small room she had been confined to for an unknown number of days. Kristen quietly snored next to her, just far enough away that Adaine couldn’t reach her. The entire situation was absolutely infuriating.

Adaine had gone over the kidnapping in her mind repeatedly for any hint of who their captors might be and what they wanted.

_Adaine stepped onto the balcony, a cool breeze swept her hair back from her face. The moon was nearly full and its glow made the distant harbor shimmer like stars._

_Kristen leaned against the banister and looked into the distance, a faraway look in her eye. The moonlight made her armor glow, almost as if by magic._

_Adaine approached her slowly and tapped her shoulder in order not to startle her, but Kristen whipped around and quickly saluted, her posture suddenly stick-straight._

_“Your Highness, I was sent out here to patrol-”_

_“It’s me,” Adaine whispered. “Keep your voice down.”_

_Kristen visibly relaxed with a sigh. “Gods, I thought you were Aelwyn. Sorry.”_

_Adaine shook her head and pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. Kristen looked at it quizzically, but took it anyway and unfolded it._

_Her eyes grew wide as she read the transcription and looked up at Adaine._

_“You’re sure about this?” She asked as she handed the paper back to Adaine._

_“Positive,” Adaine replied. “Aelwyn may be a bitch, but she didn’t deserve that. Nobody does.”_

_Kristen sighed and shook her head as she ran her hands along her staff._

_“Are you going to bring this to the Court of Stars with the other stuff?” She asked nervously._

_Adaine pursed her lips, hesitated. “I don’t know what the Court can do that I already haven’t. I think I should just confront them myself.”_

_Kristen violently shook her head in disapproval. “Absolutely not. If they did that to Aelwyn for nothing, imagine what they could-”_

_She trailed off as her eyes went to something across Adaine’s shoulder._

_“Look!-” Kristen started, her staff raised across her chest, as her body went rigid, eyes wide and unmoving._

_“Kristen, what-” Adaine tried to turn around, but she felt her body seize up as a dark cloth was tied across her eyes. Strong hands grasped her shoulders tight and pulled her along quickly. Her sense of direction was off, but she could tell her captors were moving quickly to remove her from the castle. She struggled against the person holding her, but a poking at her side that must have been a blade stopped her in her tracks._

_She could hear the sound of waves grow closer as they crashed against the docks. Gruff, hushed voices spoke in a language she couldn’t understandーInfernal, maybe? ー as she felt herself pulled onto a gently rocking ship._

_Just as she felt herself be pushed into the belly of the ship, she heard a pompous voice speak in common._

_“Pleasure doing business with you, Sir.”_

Adaine threw her head back against the wall of the brig in frustration. The light that peeked in through the planks on the ceiling was dimmer than usual. The humidity in the air ignited a spark in Adaine’s brain.

“Kristen,” She whispered and reached out as far as she could with her bound hands. “Wake up.”

“Hgfdhkjs,” Kristen mumbled as her eyelids fluttered open. There were dark circles under her eyes from inconsistent sleep, her hair splayed against her forehead with sweat.

“Kristen.” Adaine whispered again. Kristen made no indication of having heard her, so Adaine narrowed her eyes.

“ _KRISTEN_.” Adaine projected into Kristen’s mind. The cantrip shot Kristen awake, eyes wide as she stared at Adaine in shock.

“What the hell?” Kristen whispered and rubbed her temple with the side of her hand.

“I’m going to try something, and I need your help.” Adaine said. “Do you think you can burn away this rope?”

Kristen looked at Adaine, completely defeated.

“Adaine,” She started. “We’ve tried everything.”

“We can’t give up now.” Adaine insisted. “I can get us out of here, I just need my hands free.”

Kristen sighed, eyebrows furrowed together. Her jaw set, she looked up at Adaine.

“What should I do?”

“You need to burn the ropes.” Adaine said, and Kristen shook her head.

“I’ll burn you too, I can’tー”

“I don’t care if you fry my hair off, I need my goddamned hands free.”

“Adaineー”

“It’s not a request, Kristen.” Adaine barked and instantly recoiled at the sound of her own voice. She sounded so much like Aelwyn when she raised her voice it scared her.

Kristen, eyes wide, solemnly nodded and began to focus on the bonds wrapped around Adaine’s wrists. A small, glowing light formed in her palms and suddenly shot out. Adaine felt a searing pain across her wrists and bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out from the pain.

In seconds, the light was gone, and Adaine’s handsーalbeit red from the flameー were free.

She was quick to untie the bonds around her ankles and then free Kristen from her restraints. Once free, Kristen placed a hand on top of Adaine’s burned wrists and healed them with a glowing light.

“Okay, what now?” Kristen asked as she rubbed her sore wrists.

“I need ten minutes to cast this spell, so just hang tight. Once it’s working, we should be able to get out.” Adaine said. She reached into the hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out her spellbook, which their captors luckily weren’t perceptive enough to find.

“Um, what spell are you casting exactly?” Kristen wondered aloud as Adaine began to flip through her spellbook. She finally reached the page she had been searching for, illustrated with dark storm clouds and lightning.

“Oh.” Kristen said. Adaine ignored her as she began to whisper the incantation under her breath.

Soon her hair stood on end, static electricity filled the belly of the ship and her hands crackled with power. As she finished casting the spell, she knew the storm was already forming around the ship.

A sudden clamor of footsteps sounded above them, far louder than any Adaine had heard since being thrown under the ship. Kristen looked at her with knitted brows.

“What’s happening?” She asked.

“I have no idea.” Adaine said. She stood up and slipped her spellbook back into her pocket. She beckoned Kristen over to the ladder that led up to the main deck and pressed a finger in front of her lips.

She could hear shouts from the deck, as well as the sounds of metal clanging together. 

“I think there’s a fight.” Adaine whispered. Kristen had grabbed her staff from the corner of the room and gripped it tight as she nodded at Adaine.

Adaine set her jaw and pushed open the door to the main deck. The storm she had summoned swirled violently around the ship, the air crackled with electricity. Another smaller ship sat beside the dark one of her captors, gangplanks laid out connecting the two ships.

The scene in front of her was chaoticー a battle of tiefling pirates with a menagerie of individuals. Adaine turned to Kristen, who looked out at the battle with wide eyes.

“Are you ready?” Adaine asked as she clenched her fists. Kristen set her jaw and nodded.

“Let’s do this.”


	6. Kristen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen launches herself into battle. Adaine shows off her true power. Johnny Spells is no more.

The moment Kristen saw the battle occurring on the deck of the ship, she began to pray.

The storm Adaine summoned, which was much larger than she had imagined it being, raged around the ship as the sound of scraping metal extended across the deck. She assumed the smaller ship that had settled beside their captors’ belonged to the motley crew of apparent pirates that charged across the battlefield like devils as they attacked the teifling crew of their captors. The clear leader was a tall half-elf with long platinum hair tied back with a handkerchief, an eyepatch over his right eye. He wore a bright red captain’s coat and took down two tieflings with a single slash of his rapier. 

“Are you ready?” Adaine asked, which brought Kristen’s eyes away from the battle raging in front of her. She set her jaw despite the fear that began to bubble in her chest. She was determined not to show Adaine she was afraid. This is what she had trained for since she was a child, since she came to Fallinel over a decade ago. 

“Let’s do this.” She nodded.

Adaine by her side, Kristen charged into the fray with her staff aloft. She felt the staff grow warm and glow with the light of Helio as her spirit guardians materialized in a circle around her and Adaine. Spectral men and women in plate armor that bore the glowing symbol of the sun drew their weapons and began to fend off the tieflings that dared to charge toward Kristen.

As one of the tieflings began to crumble under the force of a phantom guardian, he cried out to his crewmates, “The princess and cleric have escaped!”

As the tiefling took his final breath from a hardy jab from Kristen’s staff, she saw the tiefling man that had incapacitated Adaine the night they were kidnapped turn to face them with a sinister grin. His eyes glowed with an infernal flame that made the hair on the back of Kristen’s neck stand on end.

“Take out these marauders and restrain the princess!” He commanded. Kristen saw him disappear within a swirl of shadow just as the pirate captain leaped forward in an attempt to stab him with his rapier. He met Kristen’s eyes for a moment with little more than a nod of acknowledgment while he fended off another tiefling. 

There was no time to interpret the captain’s meaning as another tiefling rushed forward with his blade drawn. Kristen met his blade with her staff and pushed him away, into the javelin of a spectral knight of Helio.

“Kristen, duck!” Adaine called out beside her. Kristen rolled onto the deck just before a crackling arc of lightning extended from Adaine’s hands and charred a line of tiefling soldiers.

“Nice one!” Kristen flashed a quick smile to Adaine and pushed herself up to sweep another tiefling to his feet. She watched as Adaine’s eyes glowed bright white and her hair began to float above her shoulders, her hands shimmered with arcane blue light.

Kristen’s attention was drawn away from Adaine by the sound of a guttural scream across the deck. A massive half-orc cleaved a two-handed ax into the shoulder of a tiefling, who crumpled to the ground in a heap. The half-orc shook his long hair out of his eyes and swung his ax at an incoming tiefling seemingly without any effort at all. There was something familiar about him, Kristen thoughtーlike she had met him before. She couldn't place exactly from where she knew him though.

Kristen watched as a tiefling fell to the deck, dead, seemingly without cause. It was only when she saw a dark streak dart across the ship that she knew the man had been shot. She turned back to Adaine and saw the tiefling leader materialize feet away as he rushed toward her. Kristen launched herself at the tiefling along with her spirit guardians, who stopped the man with their blades.

Adaine suddenly lifted into the air as a massive arcane blue hand appeared in front of her. She swept her hand across her chest and the shimmering hand mimicked her movement, which pushed three tieflings overboard and into the whirling storm.

Kristen dismissed the spirit guardians as Adaine slowly floated back down to the deck, her eyes returned to their natural cerulean blue. The pirate captain was quick to grapple the remaining tiefling, the leader, and push him against the mainmast. 

“I believe you no longer have the right to call yourself the ‘greatest captain on the sea,’ Spells.” The captain growled as he held his sword to the tiefling’s throat.

The pirate crew surrounded their captain, Kristen and Adaine watched from just beyond the circle. It was truly a strange configuration of pirates, like none Kristen had ever heard of in stories back on Fallinel. A goblin, two half-orcs, a satyr, a tiefling, and a seemingly out-of-place human. Despite their differences, they all had the same intensity in their eyes and hardened expressions that Kristen knew had developed from years at sea.

“I guess not, Seacaster.” The tiefling, Spells, sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin up. “If you’re going to kill me, get it over with. I have no desire to be humiliated any further.”

“Oh no,” Adaine said to the surprise of the pirates, Spells, and Kristen. She rushed forward and pointed a still shimmering blue hand in Spells’ face with murderous eyes.

“You’re going to tell me exactly who you are and who on Earth you’re working for, and then you will rot in prison until the day you die, alone and scared in the deepest cavern of Fallinel.”

Kristen stared at Adaine with wide eyes for a moment, speechless. The pirate captain furrowed his brow in confusion, then a sly smile crossed his lips.

“Well, Spells,” He said. “Tell the princess what she wants to hear.”

Spells turned to face Adaine, one last remaining spark of resistance in his eyes.

“Johnny Spells, your Highness. Pleased to officially make your acquaintance.” He narrowed his eyes, which still swirled with flame. “You’re smart enough to figure out this plan if you’ve gotten this far. You already know who it was, I won’t insult your intelligence by explaining it to you.”

Spells began to flicker with shadow in an attempt to escape his bonds, but the pirate captain was quick to slash his blade across the tiefling's throat. Spells collapsed against the mast as blood began to pour onto his jacket.

Kristen couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of the tiefling’s dead body limp on the deck. She had watched people die before, but it was clean, in the infirmary from illness. This was messy, bloody, ruthless. She steeled herself as the captain turned to Adaine, hand extended.

“Your Highness,” He dropped to a knee and bowed his head. “Captain Fabian Aramais Seacaster. I apologize we had to meet under these circumstances.”

Adaine looked at him, calculating before she took his hand and shook it. “Thank you, Captain, but you need no introduction. I’ve heard enough about you from my parents.”

Seacaster rose to his feet with a smug smile. “I’m flattered, your Highness. All good things, I hope?”

Kristen was astounded by the bravado Seacaster wore like a second skin. He was confident in the face of one of the most powerful people in the world and didn’t blink when he slit a man’s throat. Helio, help her.

She noticed one of the half-orc’s wide eyes on her, the same one she had recognized in battle. Even his posture was familiarーstick-straight and head held high like a soldier’s. His name was just at the edges of her memory, still out of reach. It was an assumption, but she believed he recognized her too.

“I would offer to bring you and your friend back to Fallinel, your Highness, but I believe my crew and I would be dead before we reached the docks if we tried.” Seacaster said.

Adaine considered Seacaster and his crew, then turned to Kristen.

“ _We can’t go back to Fallinel, not now. Do you think we can trust them?”_ Adaine’s voice asked in Kristen’s mind.

 _“He just killed a man in cold blood,”_ Kristen replied. She sighed, however, and continued. _“But I don’t think we have any better options.”_

Adaine faced Seacaster, determined. “Captain, we have no intentions of returning to Fallinel. If you can hold us until we find somewhere more permanent to stay, I’ll be in your debt.” A grimace flashed across her face, almost too quick to see. “I can also see to it that you receive amnesty from Fallinel for your help.”

Seacaster laughed at that, hearty and loud. “There is absolutely no need for favors, your Highness. I’ve made it this long without Fallinel hanging me from the gallows, I think I can continue that streak just fine.”

The corners of Adaine’s mouth turned up in a subtle smile. “Very well.” She turned to Kristen and then back to Seacaster. “How can we help?”

Seacaster held up a dismissive hand. “No need, I’ll take you to the ship and get you settled.” He turned his head to his crew with a keen smile. “Take anything you can find, ship this size will have plenty of supplies.”

Seacaster offered his hand to Adaine as his crew dispersed to different corners of the ship. Kristen tightened her grip on her staff and followed close behind Adaine as Seacaster led her across the gangplank to the smaller ship.

“Welcome aboard The Black Dagger, princess.” Seacaster said with a smile. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”


	7. Fabian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian questions the princess. Riz comes up with a plan. Adaine reveals a secret.

Fabian did his best to create a warm welcome for the princess and her friend. Despite his innate hatred for the royal family, his father had taught him hospitality as the most important trait a captain should have, second only to ruthlessness in battle. 

It was easy to fetch some blankets and rations from the galley, though harder to make his quarters somewhat presentable for royalty. The best Fabian could manage was old crates as makeshift chairs. He could tell the princess was far out of her element, but she hid her confusion well. Her friendーa knight, maybe? ー was far more transparent in her distrust of Fabian as a whole, but that was to be expected from a noble who had been fed with a silver spoon all her life.

“Your highnessー” Fabian started as he settled back into his father’s armchair and propped his boots up on his deck.

“Please call me Adaine, Captain.” The princess said. Her friend raised her eyebrows but did not say anything. Fabian pretended not to notice.

“Adaine, then.” Fabian smiled. “Are you both alright? I can’t imagine it was particularly comfortable being held under that moron’s deck for so long.”

Adaine managed a pained smile as her friend absentmindedly rubbed her wrists, which were red with rope burn. “It wasn’t the digs I’m used to, no. But we managed, right Kristen?” She poked her friendーKristenー at her side.

“Yeah.” Kristen said in a low, raspy voice.

“Do you need water? I’ll go get you some, be right back.” Fabian leaped to his feet before the women could get in a word of protest. He walked out onto the main deck and saw Gorgug and Ragh carrying two crates each as they tiptoed across the gangplanks. Spells’ ship had somehow caught fire in the time Fabian had left, undoubtedly Fig’s doing.

“That everything?” Fabian asked. Gorgug met his eyes and nodded with a heavy breath.

“We got as much as we could. Doesn’t look like they were prepared for a long journey.” Gorgug said and shifted the crate that rested on his shoulder.

“Hm, not a loss, then.” Fabian said. He watched Riz pull Fig away from the flaming ship and touch down back on the deck of the Black Dagger.

“They didn’t have any navigation tools, I think they were going in circles.” Riz said and brushed off some ash from his shirt.

That was strange, Fabian thought. Spells was clearly a seasoned captain, even if he was a total prick. It would be irresponsible to be on the sea without navigation, so what was his plan?

“Good work, guys. I’m talking with the princess and her friend. Can you set up a room for them belowdecks?” He asked Fig, who still had that pyromaniac look in her eye. As fantastic as she was in battle, Fabian couldn’t help but worry about her sometimes.

“On it!” She said. Fabian grabbed two glasses of water from the kitchen and returned to his quarters, where Adaine and Kristen spoke in hushed voices.

“He’s crazy, Adaine! He killed someone and then offered us a drink, that’s notー”

“He’s the best chance we’ve got, so unless you have a better plan I’ll stick with the pirate captain, thank you very much.”

“Have I missed any important conversation?” Fabian asked as he placed the waters in front of the women on his desk. He settled back into the chair and smiled as Kristen’s face grew flush with embarrassment.

“Thank you, captain.” Adaine said and took her water glass. “You’ve been very kind to us.” She shot a pointed look at Kristen, which Fabian pretended not to notice.

“Hospitality is something I pride myself on. You two will have a room set up soon so you can rest.” He said. Adaine nodded politely with a small smile.

“To business,” Fabian sat up. “Do you have any clue what Spells was doing with you? Or what he meant when he said you already know who had you taken?”

Adaine let out a heavy sigh. “I have my suspicions, but there’s no way to prove it.” She cast her eyes down and blinked. Fabian could see a weight on her shoulders that she had been carrying for a long time.

“For some time now, my parents have been using me for information about political opponents they plan to take out. I don’t know how many people they’ve killed for power, I just know that my father and sister will disappear for days at a time and come back to the news of a noble dying mysteriously. They’re losing favor in Fallinel and they’re panicking. There’s probably so much more than I’m aware of…” She got a far off look in her eyes as she trailed off. Kristen placed a gentle hand over hers and squeezed it. Adaine blinked away the shine of tears and faced Fabian, her jaw set.

“My parents are evil people, captain.” She said. “They’ve been terrorizing the people of Fallinel for far too long, and I can no longer stand by and let it happen.”

Fabian nodded solemnly. “I understand. I wish you luck, Adaine.” He stood from his deck. “Your room should be ready now if you’d like to rest. We’ll bring you lunch once it’s ready.”

He led the women downstairs to the room Fig had prepared. It was quaint, but Fabian hoped it would suffice for a full rest and some comfort after being tied up in a dingy brig.

Just before he left, Adaine stopped him with a hand. “I can’t thank you enough, captain.” She said. Fabian gave her a curt nod and allowed the door to close behind him as he returned to the main deck.

His crew stood in a loose circle at the center of the ship as Tracker attended to their various wounds. Thankfully, it looked like no one was severely injured from the fight.

“What’s the news with her royal highness?” Fig asked while Tracker wrapped a clean bandage around her arm.

“They’re resting,” Fabian said. “They’ve been through hell the past few days, and the princess isn’t exactly part of a functional family.”

“No kidding.” Gorgug muttered, just loud enough for Fabian to hear. Fabian straightened his posture and addressed his crew.

“Start sorting through the supplies from Spells. We should be back on course soon.” He turned to Riz and Gorgug. “We should talk.” 

He beckoned them to his quarters with a finger and they were quick to follow. The moment the door latched behind them, Riz began to spiral.

“There’s no way we can keep them here without the navy getting to us now. They thought we had them before, and that was bad enough, but now we  _ actually _ have them and I don’t think the Elven navy will care how hospitable we were when they find the princess and a cleric on a pirate ship.”

“I agree with Riz.” Gorgug said, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s already a bounty on our head from flying our colors, this will make it dead or alive.”

“I understand your concern,” Fabian said. “But as much as I hate the royals, the princess is not like themー”

“Fabian…” Gorgug said with narrowed eyes and a hint of disappointment in his voice. There were few moments where Fabian felt truly afraid of Gorgug. He knew he was vicious in battle, but Gorgug, despite all he had been through, was a kind soul. He couldn’t deny, however, that his first mate was downright terrifying when he looked at him like that.

“Hear me out,” Fabian threw up his hands in surrender. “We don’t keep them for long. We can find a way back to Fallinel, I have family there who can help us. We drop them off then head for Solace. You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to.”

Gorgug’s expression softened. “I know you’re not doing this to spite me, but I can’t help how I feel about her being on board.”

Gods, Fabian had been so swept up in the whirlwind of events this morning that he hadn’t stopped to consider how  _ Gorgug  _ would fair with a member of the royal family on the ship.

“Gorgug, you know I would never do something to spite you.” Fabian placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, I was so caught up in the momentー”

“It’s fine, Fabian.” Gorgug said, although it clearly wasn’t. “We just need a plan.”

Riz perked up at that, always eager to create a foolproof plan at a moment’s notice. Fabian couldn’t help but smile at his excitement.

“With the supplies we got from Spells, we don’t need the ones from the supply ship. If we want to circle back to Fallinel, it may take some time. We would have to stop for more supplies somewhere, maybe Leviathan if we can track it down? It should be on the way if I’m remembering correctly.”

Fabian beamed at Riz. “That’s perfect. Leviathan would be a good place to bide some time and hopefully lose any navy ships looking for us. When do you think we should head for Leviathan? Two days or so?” He asked.

Riz nodded. “That sounds right. These supplies will give us an extra day, but with two extra bodies it’ll go quicker, so we’ll reach Leviathan just as we run low.”

“That sound good, Gorgug?” Fabian asked. Gorgug considered for a moment, still clearly shaken by the temporary members of their crew. He steeled himself, however, and nodded along to the plan.

“That’s settled then. Let’s head for Leviathan right away.” Fabian nodded to Riz, who gave him a quick salute and headed for the wheel. Gorgug lingered for a moment, then left with a small smile before he walked out onto the main deck.

The adrenaline from battle began to wear off as exhaustion settled into Fabian’s bones. He was suddenly aware of the bleeding gash on his arm and the blood that strained his father’s sword.

He slumped into his armchair with a painful sigh and pulled out a rag from his pocket. As he began to wipe off and polish the blade, he began to murmur to himself, a habit he picked up following the death of his father.

“I’m not sure what to do about the princess, Papa. No matter how she acts, I know she’s still a part of the royal family. Her people have done far more harm than good, I mean, look at Gorgug. He can’t even let people touch him without flinching. That’s unacceptable.”

A few moments of quiet passed while Fabian concentrated on shining the hilt of the sword. No matter how many times he attempted to speak to his father without response, there was still a small part of him that irrationally hoped he would hear his voice again.

“What would you do, if you were here?” He asked. Fabian chuckled to himself. “You probably would have already killed them, huh? You wouldn’t have been forgiving. ‘It’s what they deserve, Fabian! No lassie’s tears can change the evil they done!’” 

Fabian sighed and let the sword clatter onto his desk. Even years later, he couldn’t call the sword truly  _ his _ . It would always be attached to his father, carry his legacy, no matter how many men Fabian fell with it.

He held his head in his hands and sent out a silent prayer to any gods who cared to listen.  _ Please tell me how to do this _ .

“Um, Captainー I mean, Fabian?” A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Fabian quickly steeled himself and straightened his posture. Adaine stood in the doorway, arms crossed over herself like a hug. She looked exhausted, but there was an undeniable fire in her eyes.

“Adaine.” He said. “I thought you would be resting.”

“Hard to rest with so much on your mind.” She said plainly. Fabian nodded and gestured to the crates in front of his desk.

“Please, sit.” Adaine settled onto a crate, still holding herself. Fabian could see as she picked at a thread on her sleeve anxiously. “What’s keeping you up?”

Adaine let out a shaking breath. Her hand stilled on her sleeve as she met Fabian’s eyes. “The night we were captured, I had overheard my parents talking about something. I took some notes on it and told Kristen to meet up with me to go over it. I’ve been collecting evidence against my parents for some time now to bring to the Court of Stars, but they wouldn’t be able to do much with my mother’s executive power.” She reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a small piece of parchment that she held like a relic.

“I could only get down a few words, but I could piece together the rest without much trouble.” She handed the paper to Fabian, who took the paper between two fingers.

Three words were inscribed in a swirling Elvish script, Fabian was grateful for his mother’s insistence he learned the language of his ancestors before she up and left. 

_ Solace. Colony. War.  _

“Well,” He started as he handed the paper back to Adaine. “That certainly doesn’t sound good.”

“In layman's terms.” Adaine nodded. “They’ve been preparing this for some time now. I don’t know how they plan to execute it, but it won’t be long now. I need to…” She trailed off, at a loss for words. A tear slipped down her cheek as the parchment trembled in her hand.

“I don’t know what to do, Fabian.” She whispered. Fabian felt a bolt of sympathy shoot through his chest.

“I understand.” He said and reached his hand across the desk to take hers.

“It’s my responsibility to protect the people of Fallinel, and I can’t even stop my own parents!” Adaine whimpered as she squeezed Fabian’s hand.

“It may feel like your responsibilityー” 

“It  _ is _ my responsibility!” Adaine’s head shot up to meet Fabian’s gaze, her eyes suddenly glowed brilliant white. He felt the air go still and fill with electricity, potent magic that emanated from Adaine. From far back in his memory, Fabian recalled the stories his mother used to tell him about Fallinel, about the most powerful magic an elf could possess.

“You’re the Oracle.” Fabian said, awestruck. He had always pictured the Oracle to be some ancient figure, an elf centuries-old who dressed in robes and spoke in riddles. A pretty, young woman who couldn't have been more than twenty-two was far from that image.

Adaine nodded, eyes returned to normal. “I was  _ fifteen  _ when I became the Oracle. I’ve been taught for the better part of a decade that my duty is to protect Fallinel’s people from evil, but I was the one contributing to that evil.” More tears trailed down her face as she let out a quiet sob.

“Adaine, that is not your fault. You didn’t choose to become the Oracle, and you didn’t choose your parents.” Fabian paused. “My father used to tell me you can’t change who you’re born as, but you can shape your own future. I know that you can create a better future for Fallinel, and I want to help.”

Adaine blinked some tears from her eyes. “You do?”

“Absolutely.” He nodded. “It may take some time to convince the crew, but I will do everything I can to make sure your parents can’t harm anyone ever again.”

Adaine smiled and squeezed Fabian’s hand. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Now go get some rest, you need it.”

Adaine wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. She stopped in front of Fabian’s door, and he heard her voice in his head, clear as a bell.

_ “From the bottom of my heart, thank you. You are truly kind, Fabian Seacaster.” _

She left before Fabian could respond, the door closed softly behind her. He settled back into his chair, the task of convincing a pirate crew to help the princess laid out in front of him.

Gods, he could really use some guidance now.


	8. Gorgug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorgug recalls his time with the navy. Zelda helps him open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the patience with this chapter, finals and winter break hit me hard and i've been in a bit of a writing slump. i'm planning on going back to the regular sunday/wednesday update schedule unless i mention otherwise, so check back or subscribe for chapter 9!  
> i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Gorgug was grateful that the supply crates were sturdy enough to not break when they were tossed against a wall.

He knew, deep down, that it wasn’t Fabian’s fault they were attacked by the ship that happened to be holding the Elven princess. That didn’t stop the blood from boiling under his skin long after the attack was finished. The voice at the back of his mind, the one that spoke in the same scathing tone as his former commanding officer, whispers turned to talk, as though he was standing behind Gorgug.

 _He obviously cares more about the princess than you_ , the voice sneered. _Did you see the way he looked at her? He probably wants to get into her pantsー he’s always been that way, thinking with his dick before his head._

Gorgug shook his head as he loaded another crate onto the pile. He did his best to ignore the voice, though his movements slowed and eyes unfocused as it continued.

_You know Fabian would throw you overboard the second she calls for it. He never cared about you, all he wants is power, and he’ll step on you to get to it._

“That’s not true.” Gorgug muttered to himself. He stood still, hands clenched at his sides.

_Isn’t it? You know he aspires to be just like his father, and he’s making quick work of it. How many people have you seen him kill without mercy? How many people have you slaughtered under his command?_

“They were bad people.” Gorgug said. He ignored the waver in his voice.

_They said the same thing, and they lied. What makes him any different?_

Gorgug whirled around. “Shut up!” His voice boomed.

The hold was as empty as it had been when he had started loading the crates, but it was still disappointing not to see the shocked face of the commander at his defiance.

He heaved a shaking breath and turned to continue to organize the new supplies, but stopped as his stomach suddenly sank to his feet. His whole body began to shake and his breath quickened. He felt panic settle into his chest and tried his best to push it down with long, deep breaths, but to no avail. His breaths turned to gasps for air that caught on his throat in sobs. 

Gorgug’s knees grew weak and buckled underneath him and he just barely grabbed hold of the wall to steady himself. The hold had grown blistering hot in a span of seconds, sweat now drenched Gorgug’s back as he shook against the wall, although he was unable to move his body.

He couldn’t think straight, as hard as he tried. He recognized this state he was in, and a deep feeling of shame washed over him. This was how he had felt after he had been scolded or lashed by his commanders, alone in his bunk and doing his best to quiet his sobs.

He hadn’t felt like this in years, not since he joined Fabian’s crew. He thought he had been past these episodes. Clearly, that wasn’t the case any longer.

The panic subsided, eventually, and Gorgug shakily stood from the floor. He steeled himself as he took a deep breath and decided to leave the supplies as they were, at least for the night.

He climbed onto the main deck, where the storm had dissipated and the sun shone through the few remaining clouds. Fig and Ragh stood under the mainmast as they fervently discussed something Gorgug couldn’t make out. Fig turned slightly and caught Gorgug’s eye, then beckoned him over with her hand.

“Gorgug.” Fig said though she eyed Ragh pointedly. “What do you know about the princess? Have you ever met her?”

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Ragh said and shot a look at Fig.

In an attempt to hide the fact he had momentarily lost his mind in the cargo hold, Gorgug shrugged and straightened his posture.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” He said and hoped neither of his crewmates would pay any mind to the hesitation in his voice. “I met her once, a long time ago.”

The memory crossed to the front of his mind as soon as the words left his mouth. All of the new recruits had been invited to a ceremony at the palace after their first successful mission. Gorgug remembered how in awe he was of the opulent decor and graceful architecture as old as Fallinel itself. 

“Really?” Fig asked. “What was she like?”

Gorgug shrugged. “We didn’t actually speak, it was very formal and kind of boring.”

At eighteen, Gorgug stood in front of the royal family, surrounded by guards and an aura of superiority that made him feel the smallest he had ever felt in his entire life. 

His introduction to the princess was brief and impersonal, his commander announced his name and rank with a charismatic smile that sent a shiver down Gorgug’s spine. The princess was much younger then and far timider, she spoke only once to meekly say “thank you for your service.” 

“Fuck, that doesn’t give us much.” Fig muttered as she tapped a finger against her cheek. “What did Fabian say?” She asked Gorgug.

“We’re heading to Leviathan to get the navy off our scent. The princess will be staying with us for who knows how long.” He said. Fig rolled her eyes and Ragh sighed.

“That’s just great.” Fig scowled. “Whatever, just because some prissy royal is on the ship doesn’t mean we change how we do shit.”

She nodded to Gorgug and Ragh before she disappeared in a cloud of shadow.

* * *

Gorgug made his way below deck just before the sun began to set.

The day had been long, the scrimmage with Spells the wake-up call as the sun rose in the sky. The usual tasks around the ship were particularly difficult for Gorgug after the battle and his episode in the cargo hold. His muscles weren’t even sore, it was nerves that gave him an ache in his chest all day.

His anxiety had gotten worse as he did his best to avoid the princess and her knight once they had woken up around midday. They kept to themselves, thankfully, but the biting voice at the back of Gorgug’s mind spoke up whenever they were in view. To escape the nagging, he had joined Fig up in the rigging despite his aversion to heights.

He was tired, to say the least.

The rest of the crew had started to build the fire for the evening when Gorgug slipped away for a moment to himself. He lit the oil lamp by the foot of the ladder and started toward his bunk, but stopped when he heard a soft voice from across the room.

“Gorgug?” 

He turned to see Zelda in front of her bunk, shirt clutched to her chest in an attempt to keep her modesty.

Gorgug felt his face flush as he faced away from her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in hereー”

“It’s okay!” Zelda said. Gorgug heard the ruffle of fabric and Zelda’s hooves take a step forward. “It’s fine, I should’ve made a sign or something.”

Gorgug slowly turned around, eyes firmly held on the ground. A familiar feeling of anxiety pounded in his chest, although it wasn’t as severe as his episode earlier.

“Are you alright? I haven’t seen you since this morning.” Zelda took another step forward.

Gorgug looked up sheepishly to meet her gaze, although it was hard in the dim cabin. The light cast dark shadows on her face, but her golden eyes still glowed as though they were in the sun.

“I’m fine, I decided to work on the rigging with Fig.”

Zelda furrowed her brows. “I thought you didn’t like the rigging because of the height?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said. “I just… thought I should try to get over it.”

Zelda stepped forward, just under Gorgug’s chin, hands on her hips. “Really? Yesterday you told me you were afraid to even think about the navy and now you’re conquering your fear of heights?” She sighed. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine, you can just say that.”

Gorgug’s heart ached at Zelda’s look of dejection. She was right, he recalled. He allowed himself a moment of vulnerability yesterday, what was different now?

“You’re right.” He started. “I’m sorry. Today was… hard for me.”

Zelda’s warm eyes looked up at him sympathetically. “I thought it might’ve been. Do you want to talk?”

Gorgug opened his mouth, but no sound came out. A dozen responses went through his head as he pondered how to start an explanation, but the words failed to reach his lips.

“Here, let’s sit.” Zelda sat on his bunk and patted the space beside her. Gorgug let out a sigh as he settled next to Zelda, shoulders slumped.

“Is it the princess?” Zelda reached a tentative hand towards his but looked up at Gorgug as if asking for permission to touch him. His heart swelled and he nodded. When she took his hand, he did his best to hide the shiver that went up his spine from the touch.

“I guess.” He said, although his issue with the princess only extended to her family name. She was so young she couldn’t have had much power within the monarchy, but her resemblance to the queen was enough to make his skin crawl.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked. “Is it her knight?”

Gorgug felt his blood run cold, flashes of stinging liquid on his back and warm, golden light clouded his vision.

“Hey,” Zelda gently squeezed his hand. “It’s alright, I’m right here. Is that it? The knight?”

“She’s a bishop.” Gorgug’s mouth felt dry as he spoke. “The Bishop of Helio. She pledged herself to serve the royal family when she was ten, I remember my parents talking about it.”

“Okay. What about her bothers you?” Zelda began to rub small circles into the back of Gorgug’s hand, which helped him focus his spiraling mind.

“I know her. She was my friend when I was in the navy.” 

Zelda’s eyes widened, but she nodded kindly.

“I was in the infirmary a lot.” He continued. “When she wasn’t working at the castle she volunteered to help treat the wounded. We talked a lot since I was there so much. She’s one of the best healers I’ve ever seen.”

“Better than Tracker?” Zelda asked.

“Not by much, but yeah.” Gorgug said. He remembered when he was a new recruit and went to the infirmary for the first time. He had slipped in and out of consciousness as he laid on the cot, the only thing he could focus on when awake the sound of a woman’s voice and a shock of red hair.

“Her name is Kristen.” He said as the memory came to him. In battle, he had caught her eye for only a few moments, but he could tell she remembered him too.

“Have you talked to her?” Zelda leaned in towards Gorgug, but he didn’t mind. He shook his head.

“I don’t know what I would say. I never thought I would see her again.”

“Well, you don’t have to talk to her if you don’t want to.” Zelda said. “You’re not obligated to.”

“I know.” Gorgug sighed. “I just… I don’t know if it’s worse to ignore her or try to talk. She’s changed.” Kristen’s eyes were colder than when she had treated Gorgug as a teenager. He could tell she had gotten stronger, both from the width of her armor and the iron staff she carried that was nearly as tall as her. Although he didn’t know her exact title now, the markings on her armor denoted her as both a bishop and a royal knight. 

It was jarring to see how different she had become in three years. Then again, he had become a pirate in that time, so he figured he couldn’t pass too much judgment.

“You know that anyone on this crew will do whatever they can to help you. If you need anything, even if it’s just to talk.” Zelda smiled at Gorgug kindly.

“Thank you.” He said and squeezed her hand. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Zelda nodded. “That means a lot.”

“You mean a lot to me.” Gorgug confessed. His face was hot, both from the topic of discussion and his proximity to Zelda. He wished he could have been more charismatic in this moment, to accurately communicate his feelings for her, but he had never been good with words.

Zelda blushed and looked away for a second before looking up at Gorgug again. “You mean a lot to me, too.”

Gorgug lifted a hand to Zelda’s cheek, close enough to feel the warmth of her face.

“I’m… not good at words. Sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay.” Zelda said, eyes as wide as saucers. Gorgug gently cupped her face in his hand, and Zelda’s breath hitched for a moment. It felt as though the world around them had fallen away, leaving them on Gorgug’s bunk in the flickering light of the oil lamp. Time slowed, the sound of their crewmates' voices inaudible over Gorgug’s pounding heart.

Gorgug leaned in and Zelda met him in the middle with a gentle kiss as she melted into him. It was short, but it was all they needed. Gorgug’s eyes fluttered open to look at Zelda, who smiled at him brightly.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” He said.

“Me too.”

“I’d really like to do it again if it’s okay.”

Zelda didn’t even respond, just kissed him again and threw her arms around Gorgug’s neck. He could worry about the princess and Kristen later.


	9. Riz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz offers some advice. Fabian makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm a liar about going back to regular updating (many apologies). follow my tumblr @rizguks for info on when/if chapters will be coming out (or if you want d20 content, go crazy). i hope you enjoy this chapter!

A cool wind ruffled Riz’s shirt as he stared up at the stars. The Black Dagger rocked gently on the evening waves as if they were a mother soothing her child to sleep.

He laid on his back on the bowsprit with his hands resting on his chest. This was one of his favorite places on the ship, as precarious as it was to lounge on. It gave him a perfect view of the stars and reminded him about his nights at the Compass Points, as he helped Ayda navigate the constellations and chart the course Leviathan was on.

“I thought I might find you out here.” Fabian’s voice startled him, but he caught himself before he tumbled into the sea. Fabian stood at the end of the bowsprit, hands in the pockets of his pants. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore that day, Riz noticed small bloodstains on his sleeves. 

“How’d you figure that?” Riz asked. He turned so he faced Fabian, although his legs dangled over the rocking waves below him.

Fabian shrugged. “You said you liked to watch the stars. This is the best place on the ship to do it.”

Riz smiled at him. “You remember a lot of what I say.”

“Most of what you say is important, so I figured I would pay attention just in case it ever comes up when our lives are at stake.” Fabian joked. He jumped up onto the bowsprit with dexterity courtesy of being raised on a ship until his early teenage years. 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked. Riz shook his head as Fabian settled beside him in two long strides.

Riz watched as Fabian looked up at the stars and took in a deep breath. “I haven’t done this since I was kid.” He mumbled to himself.

“It’s good to get away from all the chaos we go through.” Riz said. 

Fabian laughed. “That’s for sure. Maybe I should get away more.”

Riz shrugged, although Fabian wasn’t looking at him. He couldn’t speak to getting away, he only did it when he _really_ couldn’t find a place quiet enough to think.

“Do you think it was wrong to let Adaine and Kristen onto the ship?” Fabian sighed.

Riz, taken aback by the question, looked at him quizzically. Fabian infrequently looked unsure of himself, Riz had only seen him truly crestfallen once or twice since meeting him, but now he looked small, like he was prepared to be scolded by his father.

“Do you think it was?” Riz asked. He didn’t feel any particular way about the princess and her knight. They had been quiet during dinner, but they weren’t overtly antagonistic to the crew. They were extra bodies that needed to be fed, but they could handle that. If Fabian said they were good people, he trusted him.

“I can’t stop thinking about what my father would have done,” Fabian said. His voice wavered, but he quickly covered it up. “He wouldn’t have let them live, much less let them on board. It makes me wonder, am I going soft? Am I too forgiving to be successful as a captain?”

Riz’s heart ached at the sound of disappointment in Fabian’s voice. Sometimes he found it hard to sympathize with people when they were upset, a symptom of never talking about his own problems before the age of twenty. But Fabian was different, somehow. He had opened himself up to Riz, allowed him to see the sensitive, doubtful part of himself that he didn’t show anyone else. Despite that, Riz knew he was good, an incredible pirate and generous captain. He admired his seemingly effortless friendships with his crew and how easy he could put on a smile in any situation. If he could convince Fabian of that, he thought, maybe he would feel better.

“You don’t have to be your father, Fabian.” He said. Fabian turned to him with a sad smile, his good eye glistening in the moonlight.

“Don’t I? I started this crew to continue his legacy. What happens to that when I don’t wholly embody his spirit?”

“You create your own legacy. There’s no doubt in my mind your father will be remembered for centuries to come. You don’t exist to please him. From all you’ve told me, I gather he was more proud of you than you know.”

Fabian sighed and clenched his fists by his sides. “I know he was proud of me, I do.” He paused, looked out to the midnight blue horizon. “But I think he’s still watching me, sometimes. It’s as if he’s on my shoulder and criticizing me for everything I do differently than he would.”

Riz had worked on being straightforward ever since Garthy helped him clean up his act years ago. Lies came to him quickly, he found being secretive was easier than being honest most of the time. He struggled with it still, but he had promised himself that when he joined the crew of the Black Dagger that he would, at the very least, be honest with them.

“I think, even if he is watching you, it shouldn’t matter what he thinks.” Riz felt a moment of panic when Fabian shot him a cold look, but he went on. 

“Not anymore at least. You’ve gotten this far without him. You’re not the same as him, but that isn’t a bad thing by any means. You care about us; you’re a great pirate. You don’t need to be ruthless to be successful, it’s not a requirement.”

Fabian’s icy gaze melted away while Riz spoke, but he stayed silent.

“I have never doubted you would make the best decision for the good of the crew, not once. You think of solutions I couldn’t even fathom, and they _work_. They may be chaotic and daredevilish, but so are you. It works because you believe it will. I don’t think it’s right for you to place so much stock in a man whose only strategy was to kill everything in sight.” Riz said. Fabian no longer looked bitter despite the way Riz spoke of his father, thankfully. Riz knew that Fabian loved his father, perhaps more than he loved himself in some moments, but he was flawed, just like any other person in Spyre.

“Thank you.” Fabian said after an unbearable silence. “I think that’s what I needed to hear.”

Riz stifled a sigh of relief that Fabian wasn’t furious with him. “Good, I’m glad I could help.” He paused, unsure whether to ask the question on his mind.

“You look like you’re trying to decipher Sylvan,” Fabian said. “What are you thinking?”

“Whether or not _you_ think letting the princess onboard was a good idea.”

Fabian looked shy, taken aback by the unspoken question in Riz’s statement. Riz could see him consider his answer, a flicker of doubt across his face before he set his jaw and sat up straight.

“It was the right thing to do. Adaine isn’t like her family, I know she isn't. I can tell she cares about people. She wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. Kristen is… hard to read. But she cares about Adaine so I think she’s got good intentions.”

“Adaine seems smart,” Riz interjected. “Probably from some fancy royal education.”

Fabian nodded. “She’s a wizard.”

“That’ll do it.” Riz swung his feet above the ocean like a child. Here, with Fabian, he felt strangely at ease, unusual for him. He didn’t mind the feeling, however. He just hoped it wouldn’t fade away when the sun began to rise up through the clouds.

“I never took to magic, much too complicated for me.” Fabian said after a moment. “My mother tried to show me some Elven cantrips, but I could never figure it out. I’m much more suited to swinging a blade, I guess.

“Ayda had me read some wizard books at the Compass Points.” Riz mused. “I didn’t find it that compelling. I can appreciate the effort it takes though. I think it’s easier to just point and shoot without worrying it’ll backfire on you.”

Fabian turned to him with his eyebrow raised. “When did you go to the Compass Points?”

Riz chuckled to himself. “I spent almost three years living there when my mom was out all the time. I told you this when we first met.”

“I’m pretty sure I was drunk when we first met, apologies for not remembering.” In the pale light of the moon, Fabian’s face was devoid of detail, but Riz could tell his face was flushed by the darkness that rested on the tips of his ears.

“I guess you don’t pay attention to everything I say, then.” Riz quipped. Fabian lightly pushed him, though not hard enough to risk him falling off the bowsprit into the waves.

“I am not responsible for remembering things said while I was inebriated.” Fabian held up his hands in defense.

“When you get arrested, that will be your excuse. And then you’ll be executed.” Riz chuckled to himself. Fabian tried to maintain a straight face, but his smile betrayed him.

“As long as I have you, I don’t have to worry about that.”

Riz cursed himself for the way his heart jumped when Fabian said that. It was an ordinary thing to say, especially for friends as close as him and Fabian. But that nagging voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him to do _something_. Riz, unfortunately, did not know what that something was, much less what feeling had decided to overtake him anytime he and Fabian spoke.

The moment was broken by the sound of a low growl and the smell of brimstone. Riz looked up to see Hangman at the end of the bowsprit, his paws up on the rail. Fabian sighed fondly and shook his head.

“For a monster from the Nine Hells, you’re awfully clingy, Hangman.”

The hellhound did not respond, thankfully, but whined at Fabian and reached out a massive paw to him. It was almost endearing, Riz noted before he recalled how many times Hangman had nearly made him dinner.

Fabian stepped delicately over to Hangman and settled back onto the deck before he began to scratch behind the hellhound’s ears.

“You’re very fearsome, boy, yes, okay.” Fabian cooed at Hangman, and Riz couldn’t help but smile.

Fabian looked up at Riz as he continued to pet Hangman. 

“I don’t think I’m getting back over there anytime soon. Sorry.” His smile almost glowed under the moonlight and made Riz’s hands tingle with that something from before.

“That’s no problem,” Riz said. He quickly made his way to the end of the bowsprit and settled onto the end, where he was just at eye level with Fabian. 

“I would’ve fallen off if I stayed on there too long.”

“That’d be a shame, I don’t know how I would handle losing you so tragically.” Fabian said it like a joke, but Riz could tell he was sincere. That knowledge ate away at the back of his mind, but he decidedly ignored it.

“You won’t be getting rid of me anytime soon, I promise.” Riz said.

Hangman seemed to have failed to notice Riz until that point and growled at him before stalking away back toward Fabian’s quarters. Fabian looked confused before he turned back to Riz with a shrug.

“I have no idea why he hates you.”

“Maybe he doesn't like goblins.” Riz offered. It would be strange for a hellhound to have a prejudice against anyone, but it wasn’t necessarily out of the realm of possibility.

“I’ll work on that with him.” Fabian leaned against the rail beside Riz. “Because I like having you around, for the record.”

“I like being around you.” Riz said. In his tired state, it only struck him how that may have sounded after the words had left his lips. He was grateful for the darkness, which he could see fading ever so slightly to the saturated blue that came before sunrise, that hopefully hid the color that spread to his cheeks.

Fabian held his gaze as he interpreted what Riz had said. Panic began to rise in Riz’s chest while Fabian stayed silent and scanned Riz’s face intently. He considered looking away from Fabian, but felt frozen in place and unable to break eye contact.

Fabian looked away first after the moment of silence.

“We should both get some sleep, if we’re supposed to arrive at Leviathan tomorrow.”

Riz steeled himself and nodded. “You’re right.”

Fabian stretched with an overexaggerated yawn Riz could tell was only partly genuine. Riz felt his heart sink as his mind swirled with the thought that he offended Fabian somehow with what he said.

Unintentionally, Riz noticed how Fabian’s elven features stood out in the moonlight far more than they did during the day. There was something ethereal about him, a beauty that transcended time itself. That was typical of elves, but Fabian embodied it in an entirely different way than any other elf Riz had met, probably due his life as a pirate and human father..

“Staring is impolite, you know.” Fabian smirked. Riz mumbled an apology under his breath and looked down at his feet before meeting Fabian’s gaze again.

“I’m fucking with you,” Fabian took a step towards Riz. “I know you’re just tired.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Fabian studied his face for a moment with a small smile. He chewed the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit Riz had noticed, like how he played with his earring when discussing strategy for a raid, or how he silently counted on his fingers whenever he was in a conversation he wanted to get out of. 

Riz smiled softly at him. “Who’s staring now?”

Fabian let out a nervous laugh and looked down at his feet. “Got me there.” 

Before Riz could register it was happening, Fabian leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Riz’s mouth. He stood up quickly and nodded curtly at Riz. 

“Well, goodnight. Sleep well.”

He was halfway across the deck before Riz came back to his senses. Every nerve in his body screamed at him as he sat in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Fabian had kissed him. _Oh gods_ , Fabian had kissed him. Riz attempted to settle his heart rate in vain as a million thoughts ran through his mind, too quick to catch a single one.

He didn’t have a plan for this. He needed to make one, and fast. 

Because, he realized, he wanted to kiss Fabian back.


End file.
